Galactic Nexus/Episode 8: Out of the Blue, Into the Red
Unnamed; will rename later. — Aeđr Story so far Roleplay While the mayhem in the forest and in the air had subsided, in the sky flew Teniahk, Tosha, who was holding Ishvati, and Locar from a good distance, though he is in Sveionagoria at the moment. Tosha looked at Ishvati tilting his head, "Are you ok mister?" Ishvati just tilted his head in response to the question, before giving Tosha a thumbs up to signal that he was okay. Teniahk squints her eyes to try and see where her father was. "Tosha, can you sense Dad's spiritual energy?" Tosha's eyes go pale white as he scans the spirit realm. "Yeah, he is up ahead beyond the mountains." "Spirit Energy..?" Ishvati blinked for a second, apparently unfamiliar with the term; however if they were meeting with the dad; it might prove to be interesting enough to keep Ishvati's attention, at the very least it intrigued the listening Locar. Tosha starts feeling unnerved as if someone is following them. Now since Sveionagoria wasn't really related to the astral plane or the spiritual realm in the regular sense of the two planes being one in the same, rather it was another realm of sorts either above or below the material plane. Odds are Tosha would not be able to see them like Locar could see them, however a feeling that he was being followed would be viable. "Something wrong...?" Ishvati grunted, glancing up at Tosha with a mildly concerned expression, though it was hidden by all the bandages Ishvati wore. Tosha shook his head before saying, "No." With that said, Ishvati would remain silent until they arrived at the camp; with Locar keeping a distance to avoid detection by Ishvati. the camp guard spot them and runs toward the group spears out, "Are you two alright," they ask before looking at Ishvati going on the defensive pointing their spears at him, "Put down your spears," Tosha growls out in wraith mode slightly, "He got us out." The guards lower their spears and patting his shoulder, "Where is Prince Drakon?" Teniahk growls in anger with her left eye glowing a venomous green, "Don't mention that traitor's name around me again." It was a good thing Tosha ordered the guards to lower their weapons, because Ishvati would have reacted like he normally did with threats, by summoning his own armaments and entering a defensive stance. But since Tosha instructed them to lower their weapons Ishvati would lower his guard slightly, moving towards the camp as he wished to ask whoever was in charge a few questions. Locar actually landed a few meters away from the group, noticing that they had arrived at a camp; he saw it as the perfect opportunity to gather some intel; so with the ease of walking through the Sveionagoria he would head towards the camp itself. Jack, Patricia & Layla were seen in the campsite after taking a break from their training, having spot Teniahk & the others & come over to her. Patricia said with a bit surprise in her tone, knowing who it was. "Teniahk, is that you? It's been a long time." Teniahk smiles and hugs her aunts and uncle (Friends of the family) wagging her tail, "Its nice to see you too Aunt Patricia, Layla, and Uncle Jack." Jack, Patricia & Layla share a nice cuddle with Teniahk as well with a smile, while Jack said "It's nice to see you too." "Yes. How are you been?" asked Layla, wondering how is Teniahk doing today recently. Teniahk's smile fade into a low frown, "Been captured by the Serpenten's and dealing with being a war prisoner." "Oh my goodness. We're so very sorry to hear that. We're feeling a bit down ourselves since we're dealing with a new situation in the form of this Hollow Empress that our new friends we're talking about." said Patricia while she comfort Teniahk gently while she, Jack & Layla felt a bit down themselves, feeling very sorry for Teniahk. "The important thing is that your safe now. And we can use all the help we can get on dealing with the new enemy together. We can explain everything about our new friends & new foes, ok?" said Jack while also helps Patricia on comforting Teniahk gently with Layla's help as well. Teniahk nuzzles her aunts and uncle, " Where is dad?" Now, seeing the happy familial reunion seemed to tug at Ishvati's heart strings, evoking memories that the boy didn't want to relive. So to suppress those memories and thoughts, he closed his eyes and stood away from the group; just looking awkward and alone, the second part being something he was accustomed to. Locar on the other hand simply smiled, exiting the Sveionagoria the moment he found a good spot to do so inside the camp; whereupon he would act casual and try to find someone to answer his questions. His vessel had shown him images of seven multi-colored rocks and one large green rock.. emeralds to be precise, now he needed to find someone who was knowledgeable on those rocks and their location to answer and guide him to said rocks. "He is inside the big tent with the others. Come on, we'll show you." Said Layla as she, Patricia & Jack lead Teniahk to Darkstorm inside the big tent. Odds are Ishvati would follow the groupning of four or five towards the tent himself, the same with Locar as it was just common logic to head towards the largest tent to find the important people. As the others were entering the large tent, Frisch, Seele, Heiz, and Julia made it back to camp just in time. Should the guards find them suspicious after appearing from ethereal invisibility, the Prismites had removed their helmets—a staple piece of their Raiment. Julia meanwhile was remaining a bit close to the two, not saying a word and still looking her usual shy self. She was curiously observing her surroundings though. Anyone here